I Hate Girls
by StereoxHearts
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't really like anything. Especially girls. And especially the type of girl that gets you to have "certain feelings" for them. Rated T for Language
1. Hater

_**Chapter One**_

_StereoxHearts_

* * *

I hate girls. They're loud, they're screechy and they're constantly complaining about the struggles in their lives even though it's blatant that no one gives a crap.

I hate them all. I hate the loud, obnoxious ones that think they're the best thing around. You're not, and probably no one but your mother or whoever wants to gain access into your pants thinks that.

I hate the independent ones that say they don't need help from anyone, especially a man. I wouldn't help you anyway, and stop being so high and mighty, it's annoying. Anyone who is that proud of being independent is going to remain independent, aka: alone. Don't worry you won't have any man to complain about.

I hate quiet girls who won't speak up even when spoken to. You have a mouth and a voice for a reason, why don't you use it once in a while and stop wasting it. You're a human being, show some human qualities like communicating with others.

I hate insecure girls. No one wants to baby you and constantly shower you with compliments. It's annoying and repetitive. If you don't like yourself get over it, change it, or shut up. No one gives a crap after hearing it constantly.

I hate girls who think they're one of the guys. I don't care if you play sports, video games and have all guy friends. You have a vagina, breasts, and PMS. You're a female not a 'guy', so shut up.

I hate girly girls. No one knows what you're talking about. Stop attempting to make us guys learn what goes on in your brain. We don't want to know, and if they do, they're either pretending to in order to hump you or they're gay.

I hate girls who complain about guys. Shut up. It's annoying and it makes you look desperate, needy and it shows the reason you're alone. No one's perfect, not even you.

I hate girls who are in love. They're either constantly excited and bragging, or constantly whining and complaining. Either way, they're sharing unnecessary information. Keep your life to yourself.

And lastly, I hate girls who make you fall in love with them. You're the most annoying of all. The feelings you make us guys feel are sick, unethical and unhealthy. And it becomes even worse when we realize we can't have you, no matter how bad we want you.

Yeah. Girls that make you fall for them, are the reason we act like dicks to the rest of you.


	2. Dumb Girls

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

I hate dumb girls.

The one next to me is overly ecstatic because she 'did better than she thought she was going to' on her science test. I glance over to see her paper, though it was easy to peek at since she wasn't really hiding it. The dumb bitch got a 50. What do you mean you did better than you thought you were going to? No you didn't, you failed, meaning you did just as bad as you thought you were going to. Failing is failing. Shut up. I hate dumb girls.

In my hands was Hinata's math test. There were so many red marks on it, finding the correct ones was the tricky part. 11/20. That was a 55.

"You're an idiot." I say as I hand her back the paper. Her eyes are glued to it.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" She asks, like she was looking for some sort of sympathy. She wasn't getting any from me. She scans her eyes over the paper once again.

"You failed." I tell her.

"But I did better this time!" She attempted to reason. I roll my eyes and try to control the annoyance I was clearly feeling. Girls are so stupid, looking for a bright side when there is none.

"You. Failed." I repeated, more clearly spoken this time. If she didn't understand this by now, there was no hope for this girl. Not that there appeared to be any sort of hope anyway .The girl had always been stupid since the time I'd met her.

I get up and head into the kitchen leaving Hinata on the couch. I'm thirsty and the only things I have to drink are juice boxes. They're easy and affordable. They don't taste that bad either. While I'm doing so, Hinata continues to talk to me from next door.

"Do you think Itachi will be mad at me?" I hate when she mentions him. I hate that she gets tutored by him. An idiot tutoring an idiot is doomed for failure, and clearly that test shows it.

"How would I know?" I grumble. I hate talking about my brother. Everyone knows it, but still Hinata is determined to talk about him in front of me. It irks me.

I open the fridge and pull out a strawberry and cherry juice box. I place the strawberry down on the counter, and plug the straw into the cherry. It's refreshing as it goes down my throat. I grab the other one and head back into the living room where Hinata is. She's still got her eyes on the paper, like if she wished hard enough then the grade would change or something. Idiot.

I hand her the strawberry.

"Thank you." She says politely with a smile. She has more manners than anyone I've ever met. She plugs the straw into her drink and takes a quick sip. "What should I do?" She asks me after swallowing.

I shrug and drop on a couch perpendicular to the one she's seated on, sipping on my juice. "Drop the course." I blankly advise. "Take a lower level math in its place."

"I can't!" She protests enthusiastically. It was really unnecessary. "I need an advanced diploma if I want to get into in an American college."

I had to strain myself. Everybody knows why the reason she wants to get into an American college so badly, and it wasn't for her own well-being. It was so that she could go and be with that idiot. God, it pissed the fuck out of me. How could she still be so in love with someone who hasn't even tried to communicate with her since he left the fucking country?

"How do you know he's even still there?" I ask, taking the last possible sip of juice. The box was now completely empty, but still, I slurped on.

"He would've said something-"

"Would he?" In her eyes you could see that she was honestly unsure. Still, her hopeful, positive personality would never orally admit it.

For all she knows the idiot could be dead. The last time they spoke was when his blonde ass departed for the plane, and that was five years ago. They haven't spoken a word to each other since. Yet, Hinata still considers them as a couple. She's such a dumb ass. What kind of 'couple' doesn't speak for five years? I'll answer that, it's a divorced or broken up one. She's so retarded. Scratch that, even a mental patient would know that this relationship was stupid. She's just a dumb girl.

"He would." Her voice was shaky, but there was still a belief of truth behind those words. She just couldn't admit to herself that it was over.

"Whatever." I wasn't gonna continue a pointless argument. She could believe whatever she wanted to. I don't give a damn anymore, not that I did in the first place. It's not my business anyway. That's why I hate girls. They don't want to hear what you have to say, they already have their minds made up and they just want someone to talk to about it. It gives them an excuse.

I was done with this conversation. I was done talking to her in general. So I got up and went upstairs to my room. She can mope all she wants by herself, but I'm not the one to comfort anybody, especially females.

As I walk upstairs it's silent. Hinata didn't say anything, not that I wanted her to. She wasn't here for me anyways, she was here for _him._ My idiot brother, who I hated ever so dearly, was the only thing she could ever see. That is besides her even dumber blond boyfriend. Glancing back I watch her confusingly try to figure out what she did wrong. She didn't even ask for _my_ help. She asked for my _opinion_ on my brother.

I don't care. I really don't. She can wait for him to come home by herself. I got better things to do anyways.

* * *

I pull out my iPhone and plug my jet black headphones into it. As soon as I turn it on, I recognize the language. English. I hate it. Hinata was listening to American music again on my phone. Apparently she didn't have the decency to turn it back to our native country's music. She's a traitor if you asked me. But again, I don't care.

I shake the mouse on my computer. I leave it on all the time. It's bad for it but I don't feel like rebooting it every time I want to use the damn machine. It doesn't matter to me if it wastes the electricity. I'm not paying a cent of that bill, I'm a minor. That's my brother's territory, and I vow not to make it easy for him.

I take a deep breath. Whenever I think about my brother I get so tense, it make me want to punch something. I'll admit, I do have a temper problem, but when someone pisses you off, who doesn't? The world just likes labels.

After clicking around the internet for a bit, I realize that there's not much to do on it. The online world is only fun when procrastinating on it, not when you actually are trying to entertain yourself with it. I check my email lastly, college scholarships and all that, then place the computer on sleep mode. I'm about to do the same.

I realize my ears still have the sweet annoyance of American pop ringing through them. I take them out and place it on the nightstand besides my bed. I sit down on my bed and make my way to a full lying position. I bring the pillow under my head. I hear the door open downstairs. I force my eyes close. My brother's home.

I can hear his voice talking to Hinata, and with that I force myself to sleep. With enough practice I've been able to make myself fall asleep in about five minutes, and in full REM sleep in about ten. After all, sleeping is the only way to avoid all the problems in the world, unless you dream, but I don't.

* * *

I wake up. The voices are gone. The house is completely silence. I turn over and pick up my iPhone. No new messages and it's 32 minutes past 8, which means I've had a good four hours of sleep. Not bad. I place my phone back in my pocket. I rarely use the thing. The only numbers I have in it are Hinata's, my brother's and Shikamaru's.

Starving, I head downstairs. I haven't eaten anything since the cafeteria. That was almost eight hours eat ago.

The lights are on but no one's downstairs. Which means Hinata went home and my brother went out. I'm alone. I like it that way. I go in the kitchen. We have no food, ever. Isn't it like that in every house? As full as a fridge may look, there's never anything to eat. Unless Hinata's here. She can make meals out of nothing. They don't lie when they say woman do their best in the kitchen.

I get cereal out of the cupboard, along with a bowl and milk out the fridge. I sit down at the table and prepare my cereal. I'm going to do great on my own. I start eating. It's not the most appetizing meal, but it gets the job done. A few bites in and the front door opens. My favorite part of the day has just ended.

"Oh, look who's up." My brother comments, smug. God, I loathe him. "You missed our little celebration."

"Whatever." I say, continuing to eat. I don't look at him, but I can hear his footsteps approaching the kitchen. I roll my eyes under my bangs.

"Did you see Hinata's test score?"

"The 55?"

He smiles. "Baby steps my friend." He says to me. "It's better than the 36 she got on the last one." His attempt to reason is almost comical.

"Idiot." My instincts just speak. "Failing is failing. There's no positive side to it."

"You're such a pessimist." He says. He goes into the fridge and pulls out a juice box. "No wonder why Hinata's so insecure. With you as her friend she's got no positive outlook on life."

"You're forgetting her nothing-but-positive boyfriend." I remind him, finishing up my bowl. He plops down in the seat across from me.

"I have." He says taking a sip. "I just wish she would too."

"Well that makes two of us." That's the first time I've openly admitted something to my brother, and it was completely by accident. My thoughts just came out of my mouth. After that I feel the need to retreat to my room. I get up and rinse my bowl in the sink.

"Have you heard from him?" Itachi inquires. I let the water run and keep silent. I can feel his stare, but I avoid it. "I just don't get what she sees in him. He hasn't even tried to contact her."

"Who cares?" I tell him. "It's not our business."

"You don't care?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you _are_ her friend."

"Hn." I shake the water off my hands and look over at the rack. Great, no paper towels. I wipe my hands on my pants and start for the stairs.

"Sasuke." My brother calls. I stop in mid-step and roll my eyes before giving him my full attention. He smiles and waves to me. "Goodnight." I turn and keep walking. He's such a fucking idiot, just like Hinata's such a dumb girl.

* * *

**StereoxHearts~**


	3. Party Girls

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

I hate party girls.

I hate hate parties and I hate the girls who attend them. I only attended one party, it was hell. If people weren't humping on the dance floor they were having sex in the bathroom. Ever since, I've excluding myself from any type of event. It gives people a reason to act like idiots, especially the girls.

* * *

I liked lunch junior year. It's noisy but it's easy to block the sound out if no one is speaking at you. Nara was a good choice. Neither of us spoke unless we found an absolute reason to. It was a good match.

I don't know what the fuck happened during the summer that possessed him to get involved with the loudest girl in the whole fucking world, but it pisses the hell out of me. Now my lunch has not only been ruined by her, but by her entire fucking posse. It's impossible to tune out three people basically yelling continuous nonsense at each other.

"Sasuke! Hello!" There's a hand in my face. I glare beyond it at Blondie. My eyes show no respect towards her. She just smiles, like she's funny or something. "You listening?"

"No."

She laughs. "Tayuya's party!" She tells me, like I'm suppose to know what the hell that is. "It's tonight! You're gonna go right?"

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"Ino, knock it off." Her 'boyfriend' tells her. She turns to him, whipping her long hair around.

"Hush." She quiets him. He stays silents as she turns her attention back to me. God, I loathe her. "Everyone's gonna be there." I glance over at Nara, it's evident that he's avoiding eye contact. Coward.

"So?"

"Ino, just stop! Everyone knows that Sasuke doesn't do parties." The Tenten girl steps in. I glance over at her. "You're welcome." She says to me, like I owe her. She stepped in on her own, I didn't ask for her help. I hate when girls do that. They act like they're doing you a favor when you didn't even ask for their input. Dumb asses.

"Fine, but I still don't see why -" I stop listening. I do more than that, I get up and leave. I should start finding a new place to sit. One more day like this, where they actually try to include me in their plans conversations about unnecessary things, I'll go crazy on this school.

* * *

Walking home with Hinata is always different. Sometimes she feels bold enough to engage in conversation, other times we'll just walk side by side in silence. Personally, I like the silent days, or at least the days with minimal talking. They used to be our most frequent type, but recently, especially since she's becoming closer with Blondie and them, she's been using her voice more often. Her voice isn't annoying, it's just not wanted.

"So..." Hinata starts all conversations like this. It's not cute. "Have you heard about Tayuya's party?"

Obviously I have. Whenever there's a party, that's all anyone ever talks about. Even the school administrators know about it. That's how ridiculous uro school is.

"No." I lie. She knows I'm lying. I always lie to her. I lie to everyone. It keeps people distant, the way I prefer.

"Well I'm sure you were invited." God, she's so innocent. It's a high school party, anyone who goes to high school is invited. She's such a loser. "Are you gonna go?"

I scoff. I can't believe she just asked me that. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry." She apologizes immediately. I hate when she does that. She's always apologizes, _always._ It's annoying. "But..." She starts up. Her feet stop moving, causing me to stop shortly after, leaving me a foot ahead of her. She has a nervous look, like she's about to confess something. "I just, I really wanted to go."

Even though what she's saying doesn't make sense, I get her. So I understand. She's such a loser.

"Then go." I tell her. She looks at me, her eyes a shaking as they gaze upon me. I don't know why she's being so weird, then again it's Hinata. She's over dramatic at times. "No one's stopping you."

"But I-"

"Do what you want." I start walking again, this time without her. There's something that happens in my mind. Something weird. I contemplate whether or not to actually give advice to her, like she's lost and I have to give her a riddle to solve so she can find her way. What am I a mentor? Why would I ever help anyone out? Survival of the fittest, right? I sneak a peek back, Hinata's following slowly behind. I realize she's never gonna catch up to me, because she's not trying to.

* * *

Home is home, until Itachi comes in, then home is hell. Good thing he's not coming home tonight. Another reason I would never go to this stupid party, pass up a night to myself so that I could have drunk girls falling on me everywhere and tossing their stomach on my clothes? It's a pretty obvious decision, unless you're challenged.

Since Itachi's not home, I order take out. Pizza, because it's the easiest to clean up, and there's always left overs for the week. I call the pizza place using the house phone, I never use my cellphone. Ever. Not for anything. Not one person outside the Uchiha name has my number, and even with that, my family only contacts me through the main line. I like it that way. People will try to 'make plans' with you otherwise.

I call and they take my order. A regular cheese pizza with garlic knots. They say it'll take about 20 minutes to get here. No one does that 30 minutes or less crap anymore. If they do, their idiots. People will personally try to sabotage their order, just so they can get a fucking free pie. It's ludicrous. We were such idiots back then.

The thought of whether or not to take a nap before the pizza kid comes crosses my brain. Damn, I really have been hanging around Nara too much. I'm getting lazy. Not that I mind, but it's an annoying trait. A useless one, and I do my best not to possess those types of traits.

I turn on the living room TV and my ps3. I usually play whatever game Itachi leaves in there, it's too much of a hassle to change games. Shit, I really am starting to becoming like Nara. Maybe I'll start heading to the roof again for lunch.

The screen lights up and reveals the game to me. I don't hate waiting for the game to pop up, I just wish it would by pass all the fucking logos. Finally it appears, Infamous2. That's decent. It's a good game. I approve.

When the saved game loads, it immediately goes right into a cut scene. What did he start a new game over or something? No... it's a fucking boss level. You have got to be shitting me. I shut the game off. You can't just walk into a boss fight, that's too intense to start with. Give me a mission or something first. Stupid fucking older brother.

Eventually, after some time, the door bell rings. It better be pizza, because if some asshole is here to visit me at 8pm at night, I'm gonna kill them.

I open the door to some middle-aged, greasy man with a 'Delivery' hat on top of his hair, or what's left of it. Damn, he's grimey.

"That'll be ¥ 941.40," He says.

"For a pie?"

He shrugs. "It's tough times kid."

I scoff, "Yeah, I can see that."

I dig in my pocket for the money. I pull out out ¥ 1000 and hand it to him. He snatches it from me. I smirk. I got to him with that last comment. I love fucking with people.

"Y'know kid, I don't even do delivery." He tells me, god, why the fuck is he still talking? "Our delivery boy bailed at the last minute." He hands me my change, but not all of it. "Apparently somebody's having a hot party right now. So, what? You weren't invited?" I hold out my hand, motioning for the rest of it. "What, no tip?" He asks, handing me the rest of the change he's owes me.

I take the pie from his hands. "If you want to get laid, get a real job." I advise, before closing the door in his face. Getting the last word in has always been an Uchiha favorite.

I put the pizza box down on the kitchen counter and grab a plate. My stomach only feels like having two slices right now, so that's how much goes on my plate, in addition to the water bottle from the fridge. This all goes upstairs with me to my room. I rarely eat downstairs, even if I'm home alone.

They say a room is a person's sanctuary. Mine is, it's crappy, but it does what it's supposed to.

Unlike most teens, when I'm in my room, I'm not watching television or logged on some lame social network. Nor am I doing school work or college searches, I'm still not sure whether I even plan on going to college. And I don't watch porn either. If I wanted sex, I'd get the real thing, not some cheap, dumb knockoff. The only use I have for this computer is to remix songs. It's a weird, and under appreciated hobby, but it's what I do. And no one knows.

Half the songs on my iPhone are my own creations, which is why no one even knows my phone exists. Whenever I'm caught with it, I say it's some busted phone I found in the streets and only use it for music. They lay off after that. It's only happened once though, and it was with Nara so everything's good.

My laptop loads up, and the iPhone goes in. As soon as iTunes loads, I get to work. I open up Audacity and start separating vocals from their beats. Changing tempo, keys. Bringing the bass up, adding echoing and auto-tune. It just flows by itself, turning five separate songs into one big mashup. Getting to work is easy, at least that's what they say if you have a passion or 'knack' for something. It's just a hobby, but it's mine. It keeps me occupied.

After it's completely it goes on my phone. It'll probably be on repeat for the entire night. Entertainers listening to their own creations is cocky, but when it's good, it's good, and who doesn't like hearing good music?

Into the iHome it goes and it starts to play. The drop's about 45 seconds in, so the opening's just one big tease. Waiting for it is the most difficult, especially when you know when it's gonna happen. Damn, I can count it down right now. In 5... 4... 3... 2... What? Where's the drop? Where's the fucking drop?!

I glance over at my iPhone and see something I've never seen before. A number, calling my cellphone. No one calls my cellphone. It wasn't anyone in my family either. I've never seen this number before. Obviously, it's gonna go to voice mail, but it ruined my fucking drop. Motherfucker...

When the calls done, the phone resumes to where it left off, but it's doesn't matter. I restart the song. The anticipation for the drop is the best part, that can't be messed with. So, let's try it again. The song replays, except this time it only plays for about ten seconds before it goes silent again.

Who the fuck is keeps calling?

I know I'll regret this but I answer the phone. It's got to be a wrong number anyway. I never use the thing.

"You've got the wrong number." I answer.

"Sasuke...?" I barely manage to hear that, there's so much noise in the background. I wait to make sure I heard them correctly. "Is this Sasuke?"

No one knows this number. "Who is this?" I say, tense. What the hell is happening right now?

"Hi! It's Hinata, and I feel sick."

"How did you get this number?"

"Itachi gave it to me in case of an emergency." She says weakly. That. Fucking. Asshole. I'll kill him. I swear I will.

"Delete this number." I tell her. "And don't call it ever again."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I made you mad." Her voice wavers. Is she crying? What the hell. "Sasuke, I'm so, so, really, sorry, I am!" Why is she acting like this? And where the hell is she that there's so much noise. "Sasuke do you hate me? I don't want you to hate me."

"Where are you?" Something had to stop her from rambling. What is she on? She never talks this much, ever.

"Tayuya's party." That explains so much. "I drank alcohol. I feel bad. Can you get me?"

"Seriously?" I am not going to that party. I refuse. She's not my responsibility. "Why can't Nara bring you, or someone who's already there?"

"I'm so sorry!" Damn, she apologizes twice as much when she's drunk. What's she always so fucking sorry for anyway? "I lost them. They disappeared. I just want to go home."

"Call Itachi."

"I did, he's been drinking alcohol too." Of course he has. When has Itachi ever been sober? Even as a child I remember him stealing sips of Dad's sake. He's born an alcoholic.

"I'm sorry," Hinata's voice snaps me back into the issue at hand. "I just remembered, I can walk myself. Tayuya's house is right by Sakura's so I'll be okay. I'm sorry, I called so late. I really am-"

"I'm coming." I breathe.

"What?"

"I'm coming." I repeat. She's such an idiot sometimes I swear.

"No-no! You don't have to really-"

"Where does she live?"

"Sasuke-"

"Where. Does. She. Live."

"...Kaji Ridge." It took her long enough. I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't even know why the hell I'm doing this?

"Go outside. I'll be there."

"Mhm, okay." I hang up after I get her assurance. I really don't understand why I'm doing this. It's almost 11 o'clock at night, and all I want to do was listen to some homemade music. Now I'm heading to a party, with alcohol, to pick up a drunk chick and bring her home. Not to mention this girl has my number. Seriously Sasuke, what the fuck is happening to your life right now?

All this is going through my head as I put on my shoes and bolt downstairs and out the door. This is mission not a trip. Go get Hyuuga. In and out, that's all it takes. Any longer and I'll just leave her ass. Seriously, she better be ready or I will.

* * *

It's. So. Loud. How the hell are these people not bleeding from the ears? I don't even have to go inside and the music is blasting out the windows. The lawn is thumping with the beat under my feet. Is that even possible? Well Hinata's surely enjoying it. She's lying on the ground, in the front lawn, looking up at the sky smiling. She looks ridiculous. I roll my eyes and head over to her. She smiles once she sees me.

"The ground is dancing Sasuke," She giggles. Aw fuck.

"Get up." I order her. She nods and quickly attempts to sit up.

"Okay-woah!" She says, stumbling back towards the ground. Oh yeah, she's gone. Completely wasted. Fuck me.

"Seriously, get up." I say. She manages to sit up this time, but it took a while. Her eyes are unsteady. They obviously can't focus on anything. I don't think Hinata's every been drunk before either. Great, a first timer. They're the worst.

"Sasuke, can you help me?" She holds out her hand. It sways side to side along with her body. I know it's bad, but I find this slightly amusing, still mainly annoying. She's like a toddler asking for a bottle.

I man up and grab her arm. I tug so hard that I'm able to get her entire body off the ground with one lift. She basically falls on top of me. She's not exactly the lightest person either. I get a good look at her. Her cheeks are flushed, and she's obviously unstable. I fucking hate this.

"I'm sorry." She says _again_. "I felt light headed for a second, but I'm better now, _I promise_." She whispers the last part. She's fucking awkward.

"Just get on my back." I tell her. I can't have her leaning on me the entire night. It's such a pain.

"No, no. I can walk."

"Hyuuga." I look her right in the eye. Her's are going in and out of focus, trying to stare back into mine. "Get on." I say once more.

She stays silent and nods, obeying my command. At least she listens. I turn around and bend down. Her hands go on my shoulders. In a joint effort we're able to hoist her up on my back. It takes a minute to adjust her into a position equally comfortable for the both of us.

"Am I heavy?"

"Yes." I answer, I can't help but smirk at that. She probably didn't expect that.

"Really? I'm sorry." My expression immediately fades once she uses her infamous phrase. It's only then how quickly I realize that I'm over the situation. It's time to take her home, but not her home, obviously. If I bring this mess back to the Hyuuga household and then we'd both get our asses kicked. The only good thing about tonight is that Itachi's not home. He'd have a kick ass field day if he saw this. "I feel sick..." She groaned.

"Just not on me princess." I warn her, finally making my way away from the scene of the crime. Hinata chuckles lightly in my ear. It tingles, in a bad and uneasy way.

"Princess..." She repeats in my ear. "You haven't called me that in a while," her voice was quiet. "You must be really mad with me." She rests her head on my chest.

It's true I haven't called her princess in a while, but is that what she associates it with? The fact that I'm mad at her. I just said it, without thinking. Though, honestly, I am more angry with her right now than usual. That's mostly because she's under the influence, and I can't stand people who are under the influence. Especially first timers.

"I'm not..." I don't finish. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone. Ever. I never do and I wasn't planning on starting now.

"It's okay, I'll do better next time."

"I won't help you next time." I tell her. She presses her face into my back and nods.

"Okay..." Her voice drifts. The grip on my shoulders loosen to a point where her arms are basically dangling around my neck. She passed out on me.

* * *

**StereoxHearts~**


End file.
